The Future Holds
by lilqus
Summary: People seek for great, unbelievable adventures, but sometimes they forget about the wonders of the simplest things. The evil was defeated years ago, and now there are only them, and the choices they make. Even the littlest decision can change their life forever. There is, after all, a time for everyone, and now it's time for the new generation to find out what the future holds.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not J. K. Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the following canon world's elements (characters, etc.) I, however, own my own characters, some of the characterizations, plots, etc. Some of the ideas come from my roleplay group, from the past.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"There are always scary things happening in the world. There are always wonderful things happening. And it's up to you to decide how you're going to approach the world…how you're going to live in it, and what you're going to do."_

**Countdown** — **_Deborah Wiles_**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Emerson of number eleven were proud to call themselves perfectly normal residents of Godric's Hollow. There was nothing odd about their life — they were, in fact, the last people to be involved in any kind of strange and mysterious acts. Their house was small, and cozy. Mrs. Emerson would always bake tasty apple pies, while Mr. Emerson would take care of the garden.

They cherished their peace for many, many years now. Or that was until the son of those Potters, that died in the fire such a long time ago, came back, fixed the house, and moved in next door.

Mr. Emerson of course told his wife at the very beginning it was not going to end well for their well being. For Mrs. Emerson, though, it took a year and one baby to understand her husband, was painfully right. They could, of course, manage a crying child, and mostly loud house that this particular one seemed to be. It was, after all, nothing they haven't seen before.

There was another thing that seemed completely out of hand. Like, for example, guests appearing out of nowhere, or owls arriving in the middle of the day in their windows. Mrs. Emerson could have sworn she saw Mrs. Potter in the kitchen with plates flying and washing themselves, and broom cleaning the floor without anyone even _touching_ it. They still would smile, though, those Potters, they still would be nice, and invite them over for pies from time to time, politely accepting Mr. and Mrs. Emerson's refusal.

It didn't take a lot for them to understand the Potter family was far from average, and normal. It, however, took them a few years and three babies of their neighbors to finally accept the things they were. Mr. and Mrs. Emerson, of course, still couldn't quite put a finger on how to explain things happening in the house number twelve, but they would close an eye, and finally share a cake. Or two.

That was when Mr. and Mrs. Emerson started noticing things about the Potters they haven't really noticed before — or did, but refused to acknowledge it. They, for example, noticed the scar Mr. Potter had on his forehead, that was endlessly being a center of Mrs. Emerson's wonders. They noticed the strange tablet appearing from time to time on their wicket - mostly when strange people in strange clothes were paying them a visit. They noticed how Mrs. Potter would take a strange stick in her hand, and with one single move make the knife chop carrots by itself.

There were simply things they had seen, but never talked about.

It wasn't, of course, the only thing they paid attention to. Only the growth of children gave them indication of how fast they were growing old themselves. The eldest of them used to be such a cute baby - with his dark-brown, messed hair, and big chocolate-brown eyes. That was, of course, until he grew to be a cranky, little brat, climbing their fence and messing around their garden. The middle one had the most of his father — his green eyes, and black, messy hair, always polite and always helpful, cleaning up his brother's mess. The youngest one was a girl, the only one of the siblings to inherit her mother's features. Mrs. Emerson knew that seeing her ginger hair nearby always meant trouble.

They weren't, of course, the only ones Mr. and Mrs. Emerson acknowledged in those Potters' house. Guests for their neighbors were apparently a common thing, and with time, they started accepting the amount of people coming in, and coming out of the house next to them. Mr. and Mrs. Emerson could have sworn they had seen more children in the past ten years, than they had seen in their entire life.

They shouldn't have been surprised, though. From what Mr. and Mrs. Emerson could have noticed already, Mrs. Potter had an insane amount of brothers, and they had an insane amount of friends. Something, that neither Mr. or Mrs. Emerson had ever had in their lives.

They watched them grow, all of them. They watched them cry over crushed knee, they watched them make first friendships, and having an unbreakable family bond — something that particularly neither of Emersons ever quite understood. They watched them having big dinners, great moments, bad moments. They watched the eldest climbing trees with his ginger-haired cousin, and a freckled girl with lion hair. They watched the middle one read books with Mrs. Potter's brother's girl. They watched the youngest one playing hide and seek with her little, brown-haired cousin.

Then, they slowly started to disappear for long months, those kids that once were filling the garden with a childish chatter. They started growing up, maturing, changing their point of views, changing their minds, and things they liked. Never have Mr. and Mrs. Emerson ever would have thought they would miss it, miss them — the children that were never theirs, never normal, but, in fact, so close. They were used to them being there, and then, then they were simply gone.

It was strange to see the first girlfriend of the eldest, and then another one, and another one. It was strange to see his friends, and cousins, once little children, now so much grown, full of energy, fearless youth with the world wide open. It was strange to see them fighting, to see them involved around the things they have never before put any interest in. Future? Love? Family? Regret? Pain? Sorrow? Bliss? And the never-ending question — when did this all happen? When did all of them become so old?

Mr. and Mrs. Emerson of number eleven were proud to call themselves perfectly normal residents of Godric's Hollow. There was nothing odd about their life, and they cherished it. The peace, the harmony of everyday's life. There was nothing odd about their life... _almost_.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** — _Since it's a prologue, it needs a further explanation. Basically, this story is based on the best roleplay group I have ever been into, however many things (including some changes in looks, and plots and stuff like that) are going or were already changed. I only took an inspiration, and since it all ended months ago... Well, it of course won't be the same. Just a note, it'll mostly be from my own character's point of view (I usually write in third person), but don't worry, you'll be surprised. You'll see more in actual regular chapters. Aaaand, I hope you'll like it. See you soon, lovelies and leave me some reviews!_

_THIS IS NOT JAMES SIRIUS POTTER/FRED WEASLEY II PAIRING! Just wanted to add the characters, and since they will be mainly there, voila._


	2. Chapter 1: Don

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not J. K. Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the following canon world's elements (characters, etc.) I, however, own my own characters, some of the characterizations, plots, etc. Some of the ideas come from my roleplay group, from the past.

* * *

**Chapter 1.** Don't stand too close

_"It's the little details that are vital. Little things make big things happen."_ — **John Wooden**

* * *

It was quite a relieve for the population of Hogwarts when the first weekend of the new semester finally came. Teachers seemed fail to notice that it had been only three days since the students arrived — to them, apparently, giving the huge amount of homework was a good way to start September. Just for the torment of the pupils' sake.

This shouldn't be a surprise then, that when the Saturday made its appearance with the sun shining bright, quite unusual for British weather, everyone suddenly got a positive boost of energy.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

There was one person in Gryffindor's tower that didn't exactly share the sudden joy that took over the castle. She found it silly, to say at least, and definitely irritating. Emma Longbottom wasn't in the mood for this.

She was, in fact, lying on the bed, with probably the grumpiest face one had ever seen. It was a her thing to do, really. Emma always repeated facial expressions made a huge impact, and for someone with such a great galore of them, it was, sincerely, quite easy thing to say.

The truth was, she had no intention of getting up. It didn't take a genius to know she wouldn't see a problem in staying up in the bed late, even when the classes were just starting. There was, though, a little thing bothering her to the point she simply couldn't ignore, and forced herself to stand up. Sadly, hunger was something even Emma couldn't fight off.

So much for staying in bed until late.

She gave a quick glance at her own reflection before she left the chamber, only to let a strange mix of snort and sigh escape her lips. _Great._ Looking like a banshee was a perfect way to start a day, that was just the thing she needed the most that moment.

Deciding to ignore her general appearance, Emma left the dormitory and made her way towards the Great Hall. There weren't many people on the corridors, and for that she was genuinely thankful. Frankly, Emma disliked being in too crowded places most of the time.

There was, of course, a reason to that. It wasn't because Emma wasn't a sociable person. In fact, she was quite the opposite, having much more interest in the activities she would classify as fun, rather than spending her time on studying. It was the fact, that wherever she went, people knew _exactly_ who she was. Surprisingly, she knew most of them as well.

That was, actually, quite an interesting thing. Miss Longbottom seemed to be the person who knew at least something about everyone. She seemed to be full of secrets, mysterious, yet fun and outgoing. It was, really, rather hard to find a person with such ambivalent traits.

Emma seemed to have everything one would ever want. She had the looks, the brains, the right family name, the right friends, a lot of money — that was probably why so many people disliked her.

That, and the fact she could turn in a cold-hearted bitch in a matter of seconds once she disliked someone. Emma was as fierce in hating someone, as she was in protecting her friends.

It wasn't even the fact her last name was Longbottom, and her father was already famous (especially since he was still teaching Herbology last year) that made her so known around the school. It was mostly because of her friends. Growing up around the Potter/Weasley family made the whole clan have your back in better and worse.

Besides, being best mates with three of probably the most wanted boys at school did bring some pressure on her. Emma simply filled the role, as she had enough of silly determination to work with.

In the meantime, becoming a hot topic of students' gossips.

That's why Emma didn't really like crowds. As much as she used to love being in the spotlight, it slowly started making her tired, and irritated. However, Longbottom would never admit it, simply because she had gone too far already, and she had a full understanding of the fact there was no going back.

Arriving to the Great Hall took Emma longer than she expected, and seeing the amount of people in there, it became more obvious it was luck for her to actually make it to the breakfast. She spotted her little sister giggling with her friends near the Hufflepuff table, and sighed.

Amy Longbottom was really a mommy's perfect little girl. A small image of Hannah Longbottom, fourth year Hufflepuff, and completely unable to get along with her older sister. That was why Emma missed Nick so much. Her two years older brother always knew how to bring peace between the two sisters, something that no other person was able to do. There was only one thing they agreed on — an unspoken pact while being in Hogwarts. Emma stays out of Amy's way, Amy stays out of Emma's way.

Taking a small amount of scrambled eggs witch chive, and a roll, she searched the table to find someone to talk to. Finally, Emma gave up, as she failed miserably in doing so. It felt weird, sitting alone. She was used to company.

However, seeing as there was no one here to keep it, Emma decided not to dwell on that too much. Instead, trying to get herself into slightly better mood, she began looking for a little excuse to cheer herself up. With mild result.

That was, until her green eyes met the blue ones. He was sitting beside the Slytherin table, mysterious as ever, and handsome enough to catch Emma's eyes.

After a small staring contest, Emma broke the eye-contact. She sighed deeply, and finished her breakfast. Longbottom wasn't really in the mood for this right now. She liked to be in the control, and this very person was the exact definition of the opposite thing. Simply, he was one of the few she knew nothing about, and it frustrated her greatly.

Emma was about to leave the lions' table, when someone appeared next to her, nearly knocking her off to the ground. The only thing she managed to see was the flash of red hair, and then she was being hugged by someone a little bit too enthusiastic.

"Oi, Longbottom!" A fiesty, but girly voice came, and it wasn't a surprise for her. Molly Weasley in the flesh, with her doe-eyes and mischievous grin. Energetic, kind, and motherly, but that was something Emma loved about her the most. "Where have you been?! I couldn't catch a glimpse of you past three days, and we live in the same dormitory!"

The brunette let a small chuckle escape her lips and shook her head. It still was rather obvious she was rather grumpy that day, but managed to cover most of this up with a playful smirk. "Oh, you know, been in a few places, doing not very interesting things."

Shrugging, Emma stood up to level up with the ginger, shortly after regretting it slightly. Always a good reminder how short she actually was, unlike Molly who represented everything a girl would ever want. Emma could had sworn she saw a brief look Jared Lestrange gave her companion, and decided to talk to him about it later.

Molly snorted, and shook her head, placing hands on hips. James always said every time she did this small gesture, she looked just like grandma Molly, her own namesake. "I'm being serious, Em. We were all worried you've gotten yourself in trouble. Again."

This time it was Emma who snorted with a mild annoyance in her behavior. "You mean your dear cousin was being paranoid again, and decided to send you to talk to me."

Before they even noticed, they were out of the Great Hall, followed by careful eyes of the students eating late breakfasts. Emma shot a quick glance at Molly, trying not to sound too pretentious, but mostly she couldn't really help it. Not when this thing happened over and over again.

"Em, he's just trying-"

"No, Molls. I don't care, and you know it. I'm not going to discuss it with you right now, because you know my opinion on this. End of story." Longbottom said bluntly, and Molly decided not to dig deeper. She really didn't need a fight with her friend at the moment.

Sighing, the redhead sent the brunette a calm smile. "Ok, fine. End of story. But hey, you can always tell _me_ what you've been up to since the beginning of the year. Last time I checked, we still were friends, weren't we?"

Emma nodded, and smirked slightly. "Of course." She didn't really feel like talking about this, though. If there was something obvious about Emma Longbottom, it would be her love for secrets. Not only for other peoples', but also her own.

In fact, the brunette remained silent for a while, until she saw the look on Weasley's face, telling her one, simple message. _'Don't you even think about not telling me, Missy!'_

Emma didn't really want to risk the ginger temper tantrum.

"Ok, fine. Stop looking at me like that, I hate it." She replied quickly, and hearing another snort, trying to make her hurry, she rolled her eyes and went on. "I've been out to take care of my business. You know, the usual. Talked to some people, avoided some people, nothing special."

"Charlie mentioned a Tommy guy." Molly sent her a meaningful look, but Emma only shrugged, brushing it off with a quiet, simple 'naah'.

"I said the usual. And besides, you know I don't do boyfriends. But, enough about me, I want you to tell me the whole deal with Jared. I've seen the not-so-secret peeks, and it's starting to get obvious."

Emma knew she came across a touchy subject even before there was a mix of surprise and shame written all over Molly's face. A few seconds after the ginger tried to come back to the casual look, but the blush that spread all over her cheeks was telling otherwise. Besides, it didn't take a genius to know Weasley had her eye on him for a while now, and Emma was just that perceptive.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Molly said cautiously, trying too hard to sound as normal as ever.

"I think you do." There was a small amount of amusement in Emma's voice, but she kept it cool for now. "Come on, Molls. I'm not blind, and I know you too well. I also know him, and you both are blindfolded and stupid."

Weasley shook her head like she wanted to brush all the bad things off, and Emma couldn't shake the thought it looked like she was being tickled on the inside, and she couldn't scratch. That was why Longbottom didn't fall in love.

"Emma, there is nothing, _nothing_, but an eternal indifference between me and Jared Lestrange. Sure, he is a good-looking lad, but he's a ladies' man, and a Lestrange for a matter of fact. I do not want such a person to get into a relationship with me. I don't need that. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

To Molly's annoyance, Emma chuckled amused, shaking her head like she just heard the best joke one could ever make. "Oh, Molls. Is that it? First, he's not all that bad, and since I know him for quite some time, I know he _can_ change. And second of all, it's just a surname. He's not even related to the bitch in a straight line. Besides, how that can matter? It was all in the past, and he's a good guy. In fact, perfect for you. Even your sister doesn't hold a grudge against a Slytherin."

For an answer, though, there was only a loud snarl coming from the ginger's mouth, and even bigger blush spread on girl's face. Emma rolled her eyes, and when she was about to make a comment, she was interrupted by a tall, pretty, and bubbly blonde, followed by a slightly irritated brunette.

The brunette sighed deeply. It was going to be a _really_ long day.

The thing her prediction actually turned out to be right made her want to flip tables. Emma's mood only got worse during the day. As much as she loved Charlie, her chatter became a little bit too much for her. She understood what boys saw in her, with her deep, rusky voice, beautiful features, a funny sarcasm and a hint of mystery, but sometimes she just could be a little bit too bubbly for her own good.

Like that day.

That was why, as soon as she found the opportunity to skip her girlfriends, she took it, and made her way straight to the Astronomy Tower.

Longbottom went there everytime when she had to relax, or simply have some time alone. It was quite a funny thing, since there was always a panic in her eyes at the mention of flying, yet she managed to stay out there so high. That was, however, more of the fact that she was terrified of brooms instead of the mountain height.

Anyway, clearing her head was something she could _really_ use right now.

Emma had a lot of friends. It was a known fact, something undeniable, it only took a glance on the people she was raised with to know this. She was, after all, quite a sociable person, and friendship, along the family, she valued the most. Sadly, as many friends she did have, she had much more enemies.

People said it wasn't fair she was born in such a family. Being a Longbottom was sort of an easy way to the top, they said. Emma never had to look for friends, try too hard to get them. She just always fit in, as it was the most natural thing to do. They didn't understand some people just clicked more than the others.

Emma had many friends, and with each of them she had a different relationship. Sure, there were best friends, good friends, just friends, but all of them were just as important to her. Emma liked equality. The brunette was always there for everyone, not wanting anyone to be there for her, because she didn't need help. Ever.

She was friends with Molly Weasley, who would always make her smile and bake her cupcakes. She was best friends with Charlotte Finnigan, whom she met during her first year, and they just clicked. She was sort of friends with Natalie Argent, who sometimes seemed like she didn't like her, but it was hard to tell, since she hardly liked anyone.

And, at the very end, she was part of the golden four of Hogwarts, something no one really understood. Her dad used to say it was because they needed a fourth musketeer, and she was flailing the sword the most energetically. Now, when she thought of that, it was kind of the truth.

It was obvious Emma needed girlfriends. No matter how good friends they were, they were still boys, and she was a girl. But they still clicked, all the four of them.

Fred Weasley was that friend who was funny, and slightly sarcastic, but kind-hearted. He wasn't a hypocrite like some people, and Emma sometimes referred to him as her personal charge. Lucas Wood was the person who would stay with her when the cousin bond was too strong, and who always made her laugh and understood her the most.

And then there was James Potter. An asshole, a hypocrite, playing with girls' hearts, and every girl's dream come true. _Or almost._ He was as handsome as he was a prat, and most people had no idea how they even became friends in the first place. Funny thing was, he was her first and best friend, and even though they fought like no one (especially lately, when Emma was discovered to be a very wanted girl), but when it came down to anything, they would kill for each other.

No matter what, though, Emma still hated him for being a bloody hypocrite.

And the person who knew her _the most_ at the same time.

It was somehow scary, and very irritating. It, of course, worked both ways, but he didn't cease to surprise her from time to time. Hell, she could blink, and he knew she was cursing deep down in her mind, because someone really pissed her off.

Emma hated the fact people were trying to force feelings on them. _Feelings that didn't exist._ There were times she would catch their moms having a silly talk about how they're going to end up married, or their dads making a small comments about the funny way they looked at each other. There were rumors, gossips, all that kind of stuff, but Emma would always get very angry when someone brought this up.

There was nothing between them. _Nothing._ Only friendship that sometimes seemed a little bit too spiked with hate.

James Potter was just a very irritating human being. He had a tendency to overreact, to have this sort of an overprotective behavior where he was convinced she was a little girl that couldn't take care of herself, that couldn't do some things, and that _certainly_ wasn't allow to date, or snog, or ever worse — _shag boys_. The eldest of the Potters claimed every contact she made with a male that wasn't a friend was going to make her get hurt.

He was never saying the same when they were sneaking out in the night to go on an adventure with him and the boys (it would be easier now, since her was asked to take care of some project in Bulgaria and wasn't in school this year). Hell, he was hypocrite enough to snog or shag all the girls around the castle, but Emma wasn't allowed to do anything.

She, of course, didn't give a damn. So they fought, they argued and were close to killing each other a few times if it wasn't for either Luke or Fred to come between them.

_So much for good old days._

This whole situation really bothered Emma, but it wasn't the only thing that angered her greatly. When she was now taking a closer look on what was really a reason to bring her in such a bad mood, she had a few things on her mind.

The end of the summer wasn't really the best for Ems. She was constantly in the fight with her mother, and her little sister as well, she made a few mistakes during the whole summer break, she couldn't keep up the peace between her and her best friend. And it seemed her dream to move out to study in Australia after school had flew away from her reach.

That frustrated her to the bits, and all Emma wanted to do was to flip tables at the moment.

She would, however, dwell on everything longer, if it wasn't the fact a deep, and warning voice came into her direction just from behind her back.

"What _for Merlin's sake_ do you think you are doing?"

It was when she noticed she had been sitting on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, not even noticing when did this happen.

Emma looked up to the sky, rolling her eyes with an obvious irritation. Normally, she would get goosebumps because of sitting so closely to the huge surface beneath her, but as she wasn't in her best condition today, and obviously rather pissed. So, she decided to ignore it.

Letting a small smirk appear on her lips, and still not looking back, she shrugged. "Dunno. I think it's called sitting, but I might be wrong."

Longbottom could hear the snort, and the person getting closer to her. It only made her smirk a little more, knowing it will piss the other more along the way. "How many times did I tell you not to do that? Do you want to get yourself killed? Come on, Ems, get up."

"I don't feel like it. I like it here."

"Emma Longbottom, I swear to God if you don't get off the edge right now, I will get you off _myself_." She could tell her was being serious now, but she also knew there was no way she would get up at the very moment. The brunette didn't invite him here. She had a nice moment alone, and he ruined it, and she was not getting up. Especially since he was one of the reasons why she was sulking all day today.

Besides, usually he just cursed and either left, waited for her to get off herself, or sat beside her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Well, I am not getting off."

"_Fine._" It was a second, really, before she felt muscular arms of a Quidditch player lift her, and drop her off the shoulder. At first, really confused, Emma wasn't sure what the hell just happened, but when she finally realised what was going on, seeing as he was already carrying her down the stairs, as she was nothing but a feather, she started to get angry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Put me down!" He didn't listen, though. Instead, he kept walking with her hanging off his shoulder.

Emma started to move, trying to break free, but he only kept her closer, and stronger, not letting her go. "Potter, let me go right now!"

"I warned you, Longbottom. You had your chance."

"I'm being serious! Put me down! Bloody hell, put me the hell down, Potter... James, I'm serious!" Emma's efforts, though, and her screams that seemed to disappear around the stairs, gave her no result at all, and near the end of the staircase, she just gave up, letting him carry her stubbornly to the end of their journey.

When they reached the corridor, he put her down, but before letting her free, he caught her arm. Emma could tell he was annoyed with her already, but also worried, and slightly tired when she looked closer. "Not going back there, okay?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but seeing the serious look on his face, she nodded slightly. Her mum used to say if she didn't have anything nice to say, it was better to stay silent. So she did. Sometimes even her mother could be right.

She was, in fact, ready to fight, but he certainly asked the different question and it caught her off guard.

"Why did you go up there? You only go there when you're in the bad mood, and considering you've gone missing past few days something is up." Emma rolled her eyes, but James only gave her a warning glance, still managing to look both worried and irritated. Emma sighed.

"Oh, I don't know, Jamie. You tell me, I mean you know me so well." She could see he was about to snort, but stopped himself in time. She also could see there was another thing on the tip of the tongue, but for now he was trying to avoid this subject. For now, at least. His brown eyes were scanning her, waiting for the right moment, and his hair was still as messy as ever.

"Em, please. Just tell me what's wrong. Is it because of your mum?" Seeing her flinch a little, he nodded in understanding. He was the one to know the best about her mummy issues. "It's something else too, though. I can see it. Did someone hurt you?"

There it was. It seemed as such an innocent question, but Emma knew exactly what it meant. She could see his face, and where he was standing with it. And it certainly wasn't a place of her liking.

"No. I'm fine. Stop worrying. You do not want to go there with me right now."

"Emma, I'm serious about this. You were nowhere to be found past three days, and Charlie told me something about the Tommy guy. I thought we agreed on the no-dating-snogging rule. It's a first friendship rule, and you know it."

There was a sound that was a mix of snort and gasp that escaped Emma's mouth. She had her lips tightened, her green eyes darker, and her freckled nose wrinkled in anger. "Are you seriously starting with this shit once again? You made this bloody rule up, because you have some twisted way in seeing things around you, but let me tell you something. _I can take care of myself_."

"Well, looking at the things you do, sometimes I'm not so sure about that." James sent her a meaningful look, but it only angered her more.

"Merlin's pants, you are _impossible!_ I don't get what's gotten into you! You have _always_ been _fine_ with me talking to other people, and when we are older now, you _suddenly_ get all so, I don't know, _overprotective_. Don't you see _you_'re being _a hypocrite_ here? You run around the castle, shagging _every_ girl that is around to shag, and then blame _me_ when _I_ want to have some fun, too. Well, to your knowledge, _I do what I want_, and I don't need you to act like this. In fact, you know what, _screw this_, I am not discussing this with you right now."

She turned around, and before he could catch her, she was already far away from him.

It was such a great way to start the last year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** — _Okay, here it is. Finally. Chapter number one. I really dislike those, I dislike the beginnings because I'm bad at them. Before you dislike the whole story too, let me get it going. Yeah... I don't want to say more, I'll let you find out by yourself. I'll just say a lot is going to happen this year, and you may think you know what will happen, but it's not always what it seems. And, well, reviews are very welcomed. Or betas. Or I don't know, something. I'm sorry for this chapter, but we all need to begin somewhere. Love you, precious!_


End file.
